This application relates generally to disc drives and more particularly to a gimbal tongue within a disc drive.
The storage medium for a disc drive is a flat, circular disc capable of retaining localized magnetic fields. The data that are stored upon the disc find physical representation through these localized magnetic fields. The data are arranged on the disc in concentric, circular paths known as xe2x80x9ctracks.xe2x80x9d The localized magnetic fields can be detected by a magnetically-sensitive head when they are brought in close proximity to the head.
The head is mounted upon the distal end of an actuator arm, which enables the head to move radially to address each track on the disc. This arrangement is generally depicted in FIG. 1, which shows a head 100 mounted upon the distal end of an actuator arm 102. As can be seen from FIG. 1, the disc 104 rotates in a counter-clockwise direction, creating an air current 106 that also rotates in a counterclockwise direction with the disc 104. The air current 106 moves from the leading edge 108 of the head 100 to its trailing edge 110. The air current interacts 106 with an air-bearing surface (not shown) on the bottom of the head 100, thereby causing the head 100 to literally float at a small elevation over the surface of the disc 104.
FIG. 2 is a simplified cut-away side view that depicts, with greater detail, the arrangement presented in FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the actuator arm 102 includes, in part, a load beam 200, which is connected to a gimbal tongue 202 via a load point 204. The gimbal tongue 202 has a leading edge 206 and a trailing edge 208, as defined by the direction of the air current 106 (the leading edge 206 is upwind of the trailing edge 208). A slider 210 is adhered to the gimbal tongue 202; the slider 210 also possesses a leading edge 212 and a trailing edge 214. The magnetically-sensitive head 100 is located on the trailing edge 214 of the bottom surface of the slider 210. During operation, the head 100 is suspended in close proximity to the disc 216, so as to allow the head 100 to read and write the magnetic signals stored thereon.
The air current 106, which is generated by the rotation of the disc 216, carries with it particulate matter that contaminates the interior of the disc drive. Because the air current 106 is directed into the leading edge 212 of the slider 210, particulate matter collects on the leading edge 212. Particulate matter is particularly apt to collect on regions of the leading edge 212 that are proximate to the gimbal tongue 202 (because the gimbal tongue 202 and the slider 210 cooperate to form an inner corner 218 which traps particles).
In time, particles that have collected on the inner corner 218 or on the leading edge 212 of the slider 210 migrate, under the influence of gravity, operating shock, and/or shock vibration, to the bottom surface of the slider 210. Such migration is detrimental to the operation of the disc drive, because the particles, once on the bottom surface of the slider 210, serve as an abrasive that scratches the magnetic layer of the disc 216 and destroys the ability of the disc 216 to retain data. Worse still, if the particles migrate to the trailing edge 214 of the slider 210, they can destroy the magnetically-sensitive head 100, thereby rendering the disc drive unable to read any data, at all.
Based upon the foregoing discussion, it is evident that a need exists for a scheme by which to minimize the amount of particulate matter that collects upon either the inner corner 218 or leading edge 212 of the slider 210. Further, a desirable attribute for any such scheme is simplicity and inexpensiveness of implementation.
Against this backdrop the present invention has been developed. A gimbal tongue that reduces collection of particles upon an attached slider (or upon itself) possesses opposed first and second surfaces and possesses a leading and a trailing edge. The first surface is connected to a beam via a load point. The second surface is connected to a slider that also possesses a leading edge and a trailing edge. The leading edge of the gimbal tongue overhangs the leading edge of the slider, thereby defining an inner corner where the second surface of the gimbal tongue meets the slider. A slot penetrates the first and second surfaces of the gimbal tongue in a region between the leading edge of the gimbal tongue and the leading edge of the slider.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a method of reducing collection of particles on a gimbal tongue or upon a leading edge of a slider includes producing a region of slow air current in a region of space upwind from the gimbal tongue, thereby slowing the velocity of particles being carried by the air current. Additionally, the direction of travel of the particles carried by the air current is altered. Finally, the particles are vented from a first side of the gimbal tongue to a second side of the gimbal tongue.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, a suspension assembly that reduces collection of particles includes a gimbal tongue attached to a slider and a means for venting particles being carried by the air current from a first side of the gimbal tongue to a second side of the gimbal tongue.
These and various other features as well as advantages which characterize the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and a review of the associated drawings.